Cyber Nightmare
by MadHat886
Summary: Brainiac and the Cybermen have joined forces. The Justice League and other heroes of the DC verse now have to fight against the new cyber nightmare. Will the strange man in a blue box be of any help?
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC Comics or Doctor Who that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Cyber Nightmare

Brainiac the living supercomputer of Krypton who's sole goal is to collect all information in the universe. Then he destroys the race the information came from to keep the information he collected from being outdated. He was brought back to life when Luthor used Tala's magic to resurrect him. But he also brought back Darkseid. Brainiac didn't reveal himself as he has more long term goals then the short term planning of the organics. (1)

He has already built a space ship and created another artificial body. This time he built it with the superheroes in mind. Each body was tested against robots with powers of one of the JL members or a villain. If the body was destroyed, a new one was built to counter the method used to beat it last time. His current body is the results of all the testing, with the adaptive ability being retained so that if the current one is destroyed the next one won't be that easy.

He came to this sector of space for he has detected strange energy coming from this sector. What he found was a subspace pocket that just needed something on this universe to open it. He has seen these kinds of things before, objects from another universe crossing the void and ending up in another. Most of the time unless there's a tear or a weak point, there's no way the object is able to enter into another universe from the void on its own.

A rare event like this has always gain him information before. So using his technology on his ship, he opens the pocket letting what's in it into the universe. What came out from his scans showed a giant robot powered by steam. While the resources used to build it is primitive and outdated, but the way it was built along with energy weapons showed that whoever built it was technology advance. They simply didn't have the level of technology the build it as it should have, having to make do with what they could salvage.

He detected life signs and sending a probe he discovered on the head of the robot, a group of cyborgs surrounding a human woman sitting in what looks to be a primitive interface with the robot. Brainiac sent his probes to gather the cyborgs and the human woman. There is much for him to learn and to add to his data banks. (2)

!

Author's Notes -

1 – It's cannon as shown in the Batman Beyond comics that pick up the storyline.

2 - Yes the cybermen from the episode The Next Doctor have entered the DC universe base on the JLU cartoon. After reading the crossover with Doctor Who and Star Trek when the borgs and cybermen joined forces only for them to turn on each other. With the cybermen coming out on top showing which of the cyber base race is stronger. This idea came to me. Brainiac and the cybermen joining forces. The cybermen upgrade the planet with life on it, and keep it connected to the data banks of Brainiac. So he doesn't have to destroy the planet to keep his information from being outdated. And the cybermen have been upgraded to be able to take on the heroes of DC and Brainiac has been enhanced with the technology of Doctor Who. And nothing good will come out from that merger.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC Comics or Doctor Who that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

A guitar solo starts the opening music.

Superman supporting Batman with his shoulder came out of a cloud of smoke and dust. Both of their costumes are torn and strained with battle.

(Angel, Angel what have, I done.)

Superman walk through the wasteland carrying Batman to safety, ignoring the explosions and bodies of those still fighting around him.

(I face the quakes, the wind, the fire.)

A Brainiac probe in the shape of a skull with tentacles coming out from the bottom, flies towards Superman. A cyberman is also advancing on him on the other side, using a new flight system integrated into its new design.

(I've conquered country, crown and throne.)

The Brainiac probe glowed as it charged it's energy guns, getting into range that it couldn't miss. Wonderwoman flew down and smash down on top of the probe destroying it.

(Why can't I cross this river.)

Steel with his hammer took off the cyberman's head. The head face plate broke from the impact showing the brain inside of it.

(Pay no mind to the battles you've won.)

Green Lantern brought up a shield around them protecting all from the enemy fire. Superman let's go of Batman as he waves him off showing he can make it on his own from here.

(It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle.)

Superman smiles seeing Batman is still Batman. He began laying out orders to some soldiers.

(Open your heart and hands my son.)

More soldiers carrying weapons and other heroes came over to Superman.

(Or you'll never make it over the river.)

The wasteland turned into a battleground both sides not letting up as both lose numbers on both sides. But one side simple used the bodies of the defending Earth's forces as spare parts.

(It'll take a lot more than words and guns.)

A soldier is pinned down by a metal foot struggling to free himself. He stop as he was stab by a metal needle and injected with nanomachines that began to transform his body into that of a cyberhusk. The foot got off from the now turned human soldier revealing Cyberqueen leading her forces in battle, her finger returning to normal no longer a needle.

(A whole lot more than riches and muscle.)

Cyberqueen than glares at Superman far ahead as she commands her army of cybermen, cybershades, and cyberhusk to upgrade or delete them all. Brainiac nearby sent command to his probes to join the charge.

(The hands of the many must join as one.)

Towering over the battlefield with thundering steps came the upgraded and refitted Cyberking.

(And together we'll cross the river.)

The familiar whirling sound alerted the heroes of their back up. A blue box with police written on it appeared behind the heroes.

(And together we'll cross the river.)

The door opens to reveal The Doctor. He looks over the battlefield and saw what they're up against.

(And together we'll cross the river.)

The heroes all stared at him wondering what he has up his sleeves.

(And together we'll cross the river.)

The Doctor smiles as he pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Remember this version of Brainiac has such a level of advance weapons and tech that one ship of his is more than a match for the armies of Darkseid. Even if it was just a plan both of them cook up between them. His force field is able to withstand at firepower of Darksied's army all aimed at his ship.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC Comics or Doctor Who that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

'Brainiac log 892W. Earth the center of the multiverse has been assimilated. The defenders have fallen and have been upgraded into Cybermen. Those subject that upgrading doesn't work on have been digitized into data. The exobytes from one possible future has allowed the transfer of the superheroes and villains of Earth to be transfered to the Cybermen. Cyberqueen had her Cybermen attack the Batcave before the invasion began. Subject Batman and his allies resisted but fell in the end. The computer was heavily protected from my attempts to download the information on all heroes and villains. Once subject Batman was upgraded he unlock the computer and uploaded all information into my data banks. With the information downloaded into all Cybermen and the fighting skills of Batman, the assimilation of Earth began.' (1)

'Subject Cybermen: A mechanical race from a different universe. There are two types, the Mondasian and these from an alternate universe counterpart. They have been added to my data banks. They have been upgraded using my technology and been given the powers of the heroes and villains of Earth. The flaws deep within their source code for their operating systems have been dealt with. Upgrading organic beings into Cybermen has been upgraded to work on most lifeforms.'

'Subject Cyberqueen: The Cyberleader of all Cybermen. Subject was a human female till she was upgraded into the Cyberking. Her mind is powerful and very creative now that she has both the knowledge of the Cybermen and my own. Cyberqueen has pointed out that while my knowledge is vast, I suffer from creative sterility. With our alliance she has proven to have what she calls the spark. She had the android Amazo's Adaptive Ability be a standard programming for all Cybermen. Limited in some models but in the more advance models have proven to be all but unstoppable in battle. This upgrade has been added to my new body, along with other useful upgrades found on Earth. A suggestion Cyberqueen gave me to make a body or several that would be my main body.'

A number of view screens appeared showing battles happening all over the universe. Cybermen and drones are attacking many different worlds having upgraded entire planets before attacking the more powerful ones. And with the different powers found on different worlds along with the ones taken from Earth, the defense of the planets are quickly crumbling.

Brainiac uploads all the updates on the invasions.

Warworld: has been taken and being converted. Mongul has been Upgraded.

Mogo: Upgrade has been completed. Rebuilding the destroyed surface parts that been destroyed by obital fire.

Thanagar: Upgrade has been completed. . Cybermen formly known as Hawkman and Hawkwoman lead the invaison.

Maltus: Upgrade has been completed.

Tamaran: Upgrade has been completed. . Invasion lead by Cybermen formly known as Starfire and Blackfire.

Oa: Upgrade status still pending. Guardians of the Universe have called in all members of the Green Lantern Corps. Reinforcements needed.

Rann: Upgrade has been completed. .

Zerox: Upgrading still pending.

Korugar: Upgrade has been completed.

Angor: Upgrade has been completed.

Zamaron: Upgrading still pending.

Obym: Upgrading still pending.

Okaara: Has been Upgraded. The Orange Lantern Power Battery has been taken. Larfleeze has been Upgraded. Collecting data from the Orange Lantern Power Battery. Upgrade for all Cybermen is still pending.

Branic saw that both the Red and Yellow Lantern Corps are manging to keep the attacking force back. Once the upgrade is ready the Cybermen and drones won't be effected by lantern rings. Right now the Cybermen and drones are coloring thier energy fields to the colors that the attacking Larntern rings can't effect.

The new gods of Apokolips and New Genesis are fighting off their invasions. With the massive population of the Lowlies of Apokolips, the Cyberbugs created to Upgrade organic life have created millions of Cyberhusk. A form of Cybermen between organic and fully upgraded Cyber units. They act as shocktroops and cannon fodder, as the more advance units press on their attack. The same is happening on New Genesis using the Bugs of New Genesis. The Cyberkings acting both as a cyberfactory to transform Cyberhusk into full Cybermen, and as warships have destroyed most of the defenses of the planet. Darkseid son Orion has given all the data needed to Upgrade the New Gods. Many New Gods have already been Upgraded or been converted into Cyberhusks. Darksied and High Father are leading their remaining forces. Soon they will fall.

Brainic shuts off the screen as he brings up another. The portal machine that will allow him not only go to different universes but also the ones that he wouldn't have been aware of without the Cybermen. The Cybermen with their awareness of and existence in multiple dimensions, in the assimilating of this universe and it's resources will allow the expansion to other universes. Cyberqueen has pointed out that we need to wait till this universe is assimilated before we can start in another universe. (2)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The DC verse that has been Upgraded is DC Online verse.

2 - Brainic would have only been able to go to the different universes of the DC setting. Thanks to the Cybermen he's now aware of other universes that aren't DC base.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC Comics or Doctor Who that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Turtle Verse

April run out of the wreckage of her news van as strange robots attack the city. Mike the last surviving member of the Turtles yelled for her to run as he charged at the incoming robots. Still holding her camera she ran as the dying screams of the last of her friends echoed behind her. Turning the corner she stops as she saw the Technodrome has been towed out from under the ground. The robots are all over it and fighting with the Foot soldiers. April turns around and scream seeing who's standing behind her.

Adventure Time Verse

Betty held the crown that transformed Simon into the Ice King. She could only watch as the last of the fire people fell to the robots firing their energy blasters at him. They stood in what's left of the Fire Kingdom, Fire Princess had already fallen as did the other rulers and their kingdoms. Seeing there's no hope left, Betty put on the crown and let the madness take her in one last display before she too fell.

Trinity Blood Verse

The vampires burst into dust as the Cybermen blasters were set to mimic sunlight. The Cybermen using shields and mirrors cause the light of the sun to shine on both sides of the planet leaving no darkness for the vampires to hide in.

Vampire Hunter D

D swung his sword deflecting a blast back at the Cyberman who fired the shot. Other Cybermen open fire at once on him. His body was reduced to ash.

Street Fighter Verse

Ryu tried to break free from the iron grips of the Cybermen as they drag him towards the Upgrade chamber. His face fell as it opens and out steps a new Cyberman who was before the woman he cared about. He saw the blue scrape of cloth that had came off as she was dragged to the same fate he's going to suffer.

Mortal Kombat Verse

A lone thunder god cast the most powerful lightning bolts he had ever used against the invading horde of Cybermen. Which they simply used to recharge their energy and return fire.

Biker Mice From Mars Verse

Three biker mice rode down a highway blasting Cybermen and drones with their weapons. A flying Cybership fired downward hitting the bikers. A robotic arm flew from the blast.

Ben Ten Verse

Ben raise his watch to transform again when a blast from a Cybermen destroyed it. Followed by several other shots that left his body smoking as he fell.

Boarderlands Verse

A young blonde haired girl name gasp in pain as she was stab by a Cyberman. She gave the Cyberman a smile as she felt her body changing. She pulled the pin from the grenade she always kept hidden in her dress as her mother told her. The blast destroyed the building that's covered in bombs the girl had been storing.

Kim Possible Verse

A green glowing woman clutch where her right arm use to be as she ran from the battle going on behind her. She did see the fall of a young man with monkey powers or the final stand of the young redhead woman by his side.

Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Verse

Cyberships flew past what's left of the Ranger Station heading for the planet it once protected. Ships and bodies of the rangers littered the space around the planet

Megaman Verse

Megaman raise his blaster only for his weapon to be destroyed by a energy blast from a Cyberman. Now without a weapon the Cybermen open fire on him reducing his metal body to slag. His body fell next to his sister's head which is all that's left of her body.

My Life as a Teenage Robot Verse

XJ9 stared at her weapons data and saw she used everything she had. A shot from a Cybership blew her body apart, sending her pieces flying everywhere. Silvershell was held down as the Cybermen pry his metal shell open to reveal the young man inside if it.

Potter Verse

Ron ran as the Cyberhusks that were his friends ran after him. He was knock off his feet and was stab by the claws that the Cyberhusk use to infect others. Ron can only stare at the face of his friend who no longer needs his glasses to see.

Avatar Verse

A lone figure fell from the sky as several Cybermen flew after her. The city the avatar tried to defend giving everything she had, had already fallen before she even began her counterattack. The giant metal robot that was built to conquer was now the last defender of the city fighting against the Cyberkings that are now engaging it in battle while Cybermen and drones crawled over its body.

Slayers Verse

Lina Inverse eyes lost the the spark of life as her body was blasted by the Cybermen. The Giga Slave spell dispelling as its caster's life ended.

Tenchi Verse

A crystal ship exploded in midair as a GP ship flew past covered in Cybermen. Tenchi using the Lightwings deflected the blast shots aimed at him from the ever shrinking circle of Cybermen closing on in around him.

Battle Arena Toshinden Verse

The fighters fell as the Cybermen took them down or were turn by the Cyberhusks. Their fighting skills made useless as non of their attacks could harm them.

Voltron Verse

Voltron body fell apart as Cyberships destroyed the main body of the robot.

Sonic Verse

The Death Egg and Egg Fleet remains fell from the sky. A blue blur race across the landscape as silver blurs out raced it at every turn. The blur was slowing down as the silver blurs continue to maintain their speed.

Code Geass Verse

Zero in front of camera shown all over the world was place into an Upgrade chamber. The world watch as the chamber closes and activates. It opens again and step out is a new Cyberman.

Star Vs the Forces of Evil Verse

Star blasted the robots attacking the school destroying them with her magic. But after the first few were destroyed the robots stop blowing up as her magic beams just hit them and did nothing. Her wand was blasted out of her hand and the Cyberhusks that were her fellow students leap upon her burying her underneath their mass.

Fist of the Northstar Verse

Cyberships fired downward killing the lone man who could destroy Cybermen with a single touch. He's strong but there's nothing he could do to defend himself from flying attackers.

Iron Giant Verse

The repeated fire from the Cyberkings finally brought down the robot defender of Earth.

Ghost in the Shell Verse

The Major ran as Cybermen overran the building. The androids without a ghost have all been hack and the machines that they use every day have been turn against them. The Cybermen didn't have to put much effort in their take over. Most of the ground work had been done for them.

Fullmetal Alchemist Verse

Cyberships fired downwards on the planet below. Elsewhere portals open to the realm of the Truth. Where the hordes of Cybermen would put a stop to the powers that the Truth gave to the humans of that world.

Metal Gear Verse

An old soldier fell as a Cyberking blasted the building he and other soldiers were using for cover.

My Little Pony Verse

A young cowgirl scream as the flying pony she was riding on was shot out from under her. Both she and the pink pony with wings fell from the sky.

Escaflowne Verse

A metal dragon fell in pieces having been blasted out of the air. A young man with wings flew down after the young girl falling to her death with several Cybermen right behind him.

Naruto Verse

A one armed man fell with a smoking chest wound. Cybermen march past him firing away at the village he and others had tried to protect.

Attack on Titan Verse

Cyberkings hunted down the titans, injecting them with the cybervirus. The larger ones would be converted into Cyberkings.

Berserk Verse

Guts scream as Cybermen around him blasted him not caring how many he destroys. They know that they're wearing him down even with the armor he's wearing that won't allow him to stop. Everything has its limits.

Kill la Kill Verse

Cybermen scanned the clothes the young humans had worn that given them powers. They would learn much from this world.

Fairy Tail Verse

A pink haired man fell as a blonde haired Cyberhusk stabs him with her claws. She was soon joined by a a redhead Cyberhusk.

Gurren Lagann Verse

A Cyberman steps on and breaks a skull that wore a pair of red goggles on its head.

Death Note Verse

The reapers that could only be seen by those who touch a Death Note. Were now being hunted by the now upgraded humans who can see and transform them into data.

Inuyasha Verse

A lone monk used his wind tunnel sucking as many of the Cybermen into it. He's all that's left all the others have fallen or been turn into Cybermen. Then it happen he was suck into his own hand having used it too much for too long.

Fatal Fury Verse

A Cyberman steps on a red cap causing it to look down at it. The Cyberman look at a reminder of it's past before walking off to turn more humans into Cybermen.

Tekken Verse

Fighters fell as their attacks did nothing to the Cybermen. Others were overwhelmed by the thousands of Cyberhusk.

Dead Or Alive Verse

A lone female ninja ran as a Cyberman gave chase. Their roles now reverse from what use to be. Before the Cybermen came and began Upgrading.

Steven Universe Verse

A lone boy and a young girl were all that were left of the city by the sea. Cybermen fired their blasters at his bubble he's using to protect him and the girl armed with a sword. The Cybermen step on the broken remains of gemstones as they drew near the last two non Cybermen on the planet.

Bleach Verse

The city of the Soul Reapers was a battlefield. Reapers with their swords and powers fought to defend their home. Cybermen firing their blasters cause any Reaper that were hit to burst apart transforming into data. The Reapers had thousands of Reapers but the Cybermen have billions. And they couldn't be fooled and their scanners allow them to see everything.

Thundercats Verse

One blast from a Cyberman hitting the Eye of Thundra was all that it took to kill all the Thundercats everywhere.

Sailormoon Verse

The magical girls fell one by one for even with all of their powers. They simply couldn't match the numbers of the Cybermen who used the very people they're trying to save as spare parts.

Pokemon Verse

All it took was to set their blasters to the same setting of a Pokeball. To capture the defending Pokemons and teleport them into a chamber where they're transformed into data.

Digimon Verse

The Digimons bodies being that of data, were easy to be converted into data to add to the data banks. Leaving the humans without their greatest defenders.

Swat Kats Verse

The Turbo Kat boosters burst into flames as Cyberships blasted it out of the sky. It crash into one of the buildings of Megakats city. The fireball it created was lost in the background as the battle for the city continues.

C.O.P.S. Verse

A newly created Cyberman steps on a of sunglasses as it walks out of the wreck HQ of Central Organization of Police Specialists or C.O.P.S. They Cyberman lead other Cybermen as they marched out what use to be their HQ. Their goal was now to Upgrade the remaining humans of Empire City.

Guyver Verse

A lone figure unleash his chest beam on the horde of Cybermen. A Cybership ended the final stand with a well place blast from it's main weapon.

Evangelion Verse

The remaining personal of Nerv hid as the Evangelion units pry open their headquarters. Allowing the Cybermen to enter and Upgrade the last of the humans. The Evangelion units have been Upgraded into Cyberkings and the children who piloted them shared the same fate as they couldn't get out as their robots were infected.

Dirty Pair Verse

The Lovely Angel ship after causing many Cyberships and drones to be destroyed was finally destroyed itself, as the star in the solar system they're in went super nova. Cyberqueen standing in a ship outside the solar system watch as the star destroyed everything. She turns to Cyberbrainiac who is looking over the loses that the lone ship had caused. And that the same ship had destroyed the very planet they were trying to Upgrade. A lost on both sides.

Inspector Gadget Verse

Three Cybermen walk out of a building having infected all within into Cyberhusk. One step on a familiar grey hat. Another held a computer book. The last is a Cybershade, created by using animals like a dog instead of humans.

Space Ghost Verse

Space Ghost stared at his power bands which has been drained dry with his nonstop fighting. Several Cybermen used energy whips to constrain him as the two twin Cyberhusks attack him turning him into one of them.

Ghostbuster Verse

A green ghost scream as a group of Cybermen blasted him with upgraded blasters. Allowing beings as ghost to be digitalized. The ghost like many others of its kind was destroyed as it's body was transformed into data.

Centurions Verse

The Cyberman formally known as Doc Terror watch as the Cyberman once was his daughter Amber step out of the Upgrade chamber.

G.I. Joe Verse

Cybermen firing their blasters march into the ruins of the G. base to Upgrade or kill what's left of the soldiers within.

The Familiar of Zero

A pink haired girl fired spells at the invading horde of strange golems. She smiled seeing she destroyed three of them in one shot. That was that last thought in her head as her head as a head shot struck her.

Powerpuff Girls Verse

The three young super girls scream as Cybermen all around them and flying in the air blasted them with their combine firepower. Their bodies are strong and powerful with very few things able to hurt them easily. But everything has its limits and the bodies of the young heroes soon reaches theirs.

Outlaw Star Verse

The Outlaw Star managed to destroyed a Cybership and damage another as it race past the blockade around the planet they were on. Fast flying Drones came up behind the ship blasting its engine. The now helpless ship was quickly engulf by drones and Cybermen.

Tomb Raider Verse

Lara empties her guns into the advancing robot which the bullets just bounce off of. Her guns clicking she could only stare as The Cyberman stabs her with a needle infecting her with the cyber virus.

Marvel Verse

A Cyberman held a round shield in its hand raising it high in the air. The heroes and villains that had survived and still fought saw this. The first Avenger had fallen.

Gargoyles Verse

The Eyrie Building the tallest building in the NYC skyline fell as a Cybership crash into its side. The skyline of the city is filled with Cyberships, flying Cybermen and drones.

Mass Effect Verse

The Cybermen scanned the spikes used to transform organic beings into husks. The data collected will improve on their own Upgrading program. The remains of the reaper forces and the alliance of alien ships littered the space around the converting remains of the Reapers.

Dead Space Verse

Cyberships unleashed hordes of Cyberspikes on the living moons. All of them injecting the cybervirus into them. Converting them into Cybermoons.

Transformers Prime Verse

Miko in the Apex Armor grapple with a dozen or so Cybermen that have grab hold of her. She could only watch as Bulkhead being held down by Cybermen had his chest armor rip open and one of the one of the Cybermen injected something into his spark.

Terminator Verse

Skynet used all of its resources and programming as it fought against the virus that's been unloaded into its hard drive. All wireless programming has been disable on the planet by an unknown EMP like attack. All the robots and machines that's under its control have been shut down and could do nothing to protect itself as all the hardware that contain it were found and reprogram by the alien robots that invaded its world.

Ranma 1/2 Verse

Ranma look at his bleeding hands from his attempt of punching the robot in front of him. The Cyberman responded to his attempt of defending himself by grabbing his shoulder and shocking him. He was then drag to an Upgrade chamber.

Max Steel Verse

A young man in a cyber suit fell as Cybermen repeated blasted him.

Dino Squad Verse

A Tex Rex fell next to it's fallen brothers in arms. The Cybermen around them closed on in firing at the still bodies to make sure they're dead.

Forgotten Realms Verse

Drizz block the first few shots aim at him before his body fell as as Cybermen march past him blasting at the last holdout stronghold of Underdark. The surface had already fallen as well as the gods and demons.

Bioshock Verse

A lone Big Sister unleashed all of her powers as she defended the lone raft floating in the middle of the ocean from the horde of flying Cybermen. Who have located the under the sea city where the last of the non Cybermen could be found.

Bioshock Infinite Verse

Songbird flew over the floating city of Columbia destroying as many Cybermen and ships as it could. Below it the soldiers of the city fought against the invading Cybermen, their weapons proving useless against the metal bodies of the invaders. Those with powers and armed with heavy weapons are doing better but not much. Songbird fell out of the sky as a group of flying Cybermen grabbed it's wings and torn them off, sending the flying guardian falling.

Bubblegum Crisis Verse

The power armored women who defended Tokyo fell one by one. The Cybermen didn't just upgraded the humans but turn the robots of their world against their creators.

Danny Phantom Verse

The ghosts of the Ghost Zone had released the King of all Ghost. But even with his power he too fell to the Cybermen who had tuned their weapons to effect the energy bodies of the ghosts.

Assassination Classroom Verse

The strange yellow creature using its full speed found that the Cybermen could not only keep up but surpass it in speed. The Cybermen finding it wasn't compatible to be Upgraded blasted the creature till nothing was left.

Power Rangers Verse

The remains of the zoids were all that remain of the rangers that tried and failed to stop the invading Cybermen.

Gundam Verse

The mobile suits proved ineffective against the human size robots that invaded their world. Being so small but having the firepower of a full size mobile suit, cost the defending humans dearly.

Harlock Verse

The pirate ship that lead by the legendary captain, exploded as Cyberships fired at it from all sides.

Fallout Verse

The Lucky 38 casino was destroyed as several Cyberships fired on the building. The laser turrets that was the only thing keeping the ships at bay along with the signal that operated the securitrons went with it. The Cybermen march past the down securitrons as they headed into the city.

Star Trek Verse

Cyberships fired at the disable starship, the firepower overwhelmed its shield. The starship exploded in a fireball as it's reactor burst killing all on board. The Cyberships flew past what remains of the ship, a piece of the ship with its part of its name was the largest piece remaining. What's left of the letters that spelled its name is, 'Ent...' the rest was destroyed.

Star Wars Verse

The Death Star continue to fire it's main weapon even as Cybermen and drones swarm all over it. The Empire star fleet engaged the Cyberships and drones over the city wide planet of Coruscant. The city planet is all that's left of the Empire. In the palace on the planet the Sith Lord defended himself as Cybermen close on in around him.

Xiaolin Chronicles Verse

Jack with what's left of his Jack Bots fled as the Cybermen flooded into the last stronghold with the combine surviving good and the bad defending it.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Verse

Cybermen step over the shattered playing cards that seem to be everywhere. The cards holding such value to the humans of that world. Were useless once someone came along who didn't want to play cards.

Negima! Verse

The boy teacher pleaded for his now Cyberhusk students to stop as they dog piled on him. Stabbing him with heir claws transforming him into one of them.

Monster Vs Aliens Verse

A giant woman rip the head off of a Cyberking only for her arms to be grab by two others. They held her down as swarms of Cyberhask crawled on her stabbing her injecting the cyberviris into her.

Ah! My Goddess Verse

A goddess held the head of a Cyberman with the face plate having been broken off after she had beheaded it. She looks down at the man who she had fallen for. The surrounding Cybermen around her blasted her all at once, turning her into data. In the background Cybermen and drones held nothing back as they brought everything they have gathered and gain from all the different universes they have upgraded. The two head beings of this verse were all powerful as long as they're in their own universe. But the prize for all of the effort and resources spent would be worth it. The world tree would be theirs and beings as these would no longer prove to be hard to be deleted when they encounter them again.

!

The Doctor turn off the display on the computer screen having seen enough death. He turns to the one who gave him the data of the universes that have fallen. There's more but he couldn't bare seeing anymore death. And seeing an old foe of his returning and more powerful then she was before. Seem to be something that just keeps on happening for him.

"There is a reason why traveling to different universes is forbidden you know," the Doctor said. "You can't just travel there and back. You create holes in reality. I'm surprise that the Cybermen haven't already."

"They do take their time with each new universe. They stay for a couple of years and then go to the next. Cyberbrainiac has collected all the knowledge of different universes so if there's a safe way to travel to other universes he would now know," the man said.

"So why did you come for me?" the Doctor ask.

"For what, I have managed to learn from the Cybermen is that their queen fears only one thing. That is you, the Doctor from the universe that they came from. You're the one that they fear and I hope for a good reason," the man said.

"This is nothing of the likes that, I have seen or dealt with before," the Doctor said.

"So you won't help?" the man ask.

"No, I will as, I must. They have to be stop before it's too late to stop them," the Doctor said. "But what about you?"

"Doom isn't a man to just stand aside. I am just fiction in this world, you can think of me what you want but from all the timelines that, I have seen the ones that had no suffering in it are the ones where, I ruled," Doctor Doom said.

"Just remember Doom. I am not someone to be cross, not even for someone like you," the Doctor said.

"I didn't crawl my way out of the ruins of my universe and open a portal to this universe just to betray you. I have my own reasons to stop the Cybermen," Doom said.

"So where do we start?" the Doctor ask.

"There is a nexus universe that's the only path Cyberbrainiac can use before he comes to this universe," Doom said bringing up a screen showing the Doctor the world. "It was by sure chance that the Cybermen ended up at the end of this branch of the multiverse in the first place. I have a plan to stop the Cybermen but, I need your help."

"What are you planning?" the Doctor ask.

"The same that your Time War self choose to do to end it," Doom said.

"You're not planning on doing what, I think you're doing," the Doctor warns him.

"This isn't the time for morals dear doctor. The universes beyond the other side of the nexus universe have fallen. And those that haven't yet are already dead. They just don't know it yet. But if you can figure out a way to stop them be my guest. Just don't be the fool who stops what could have ended the threat because they would rather keep their morals and doom everything," Doom said.

"If there is a way, I will find it," the Doctor said turning to the controls of Sexy and headed for the nexus universe where he either stop the Cybermen his way or follow with Doom's plan. (1)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Since she named herself Sexy when she was made into a woman, the Doctor's blue box name is Sexy.

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC Comics or Doctor Who that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Cybermen a cyborg race that reproduces by Upgrading other races into one of them. Those who can't be Upgraded are deleted and transform into data. All Cybermen have the ability to adapt their structure, powers and strategy to counter whatever they're fighting against. Some energy base attack like lightning base attacks does nothing now but recharged their power cells. They share a hive mind allowing them to automatically upload any new data to all Cybermen at once. Allowing them to upgrade to be able to deal with anything they face. Even if a Cyberman is destroyed the battle data it has collected is uploaded to the hive mind allow all the Cybermen around it to be able to deal with what destroyed said Cyberman. They are lead by Cyberbrainiac and Cyberqueen. (1)

Cyberbrainiac the leader of the Cybermen. He's a collector of knowledge, he can digitalized solid and energy into data. Has collected both powers and battle skills from billions of worlds. Allowing him to use any power and battle skill when needed. He has been destroyed before but he has more then one body. Every time that has happen he uses the data of his last defeat to upgrade his new body. Powers are different with each body, powers the remain consent are super intteligents, and ability to control any machine.

Cyberqueen the second leader of the Cybermen. She is rarely seen and keeps to the shadows. She's the one who designs and uses the vast information that the Cybermen and drones gather to make improvements. She is the creative mind behind the Cybermen as both they and Cyberbrainiac lack imagination to fully use all the knowledge they have collected. She is also the one who saw the main flaw in Cyberbrainiac and herself, there is only one mainframe backup of themselves. So now in each Universe they have Upgraded there's a backup of them in case something happens.

There are different types of Cybermen. Each type are built for a different purpose, different bodies allowing them to use better the powers they have collected. Keep in mind that all of them are able to fly.

Standard Cyberman, the most common type of Cybermen. Jack of all trade model. Armed with an energy blaster that can be tune to different settings to effects any being or object. Armor is a self healing alloy created using data from many different worlds. Dense armor plating and super strength, few beings can face then in battle. Are able to use most powers that they have stored in the hive database. The shared weakness that all models share is they can only fuction as long as their brains aren't damaged.

Cyberhusk organic beings that have been infected with the Cybervirus. Causes the infected to begin transforming into a Cyberman. Identified by the their bodies becoming more cybernetic with cyber parts growing out of their bodies. Their unarmored bodies are surprisingly durable. They're fast and agile, armed with claws that inject the Cybervirus into new host.

Cybertyke like the Cyberhusk are infected children to babies who are kept in child form. This is for shock value as the Cybermen know some people can't bring themselves to hurt children and some would try to help the Cybertyke. Only for the Cybertyke to turn on their caregiver and infect the rest of a settlement or stronghold.

Cybershade instead of using self aware beings, animals are used instead. Are fast and strong, with longer and stronger limbs. They are able to still use their sharper animal senses and able to hunt down hidden organics.

Cyberbrute heavily armored and armed with heavy firepower. Are built to withstand more damage and armed with heavy firepower, they are walking tanks. Are fast for their size and weapon range is in miles.

Cybernano are made from nanobots allowing them to take any form they want. Are nigh invincible as they can rebuild themselves using their surrounding matter. They are able to take the form of anyone in their data base and if the subject has been Upgraded, have all of their memories. Have a wider range of powers and abilities thanks to the makeup of their bodies.

Cyberformer using data from Transformers these Cybermen are able to transform into vehicles to transport smaller Cybermen and for being their own attack vehicle. Coming in different types of transports and weapon systems, these Cyberformers are a terror on the battlefield. Their brain-cases unlike other models are hidden within their chest where if they were Transformers their sparks would be located.

Cyberking dreadnought class warship and cyber factory to quickly Upgrade organics into new Cybermen. Using a combine data from both Transformer and the Master Mold Sentinel, they are built large and powerful, creating dozens of Cybermen every few minutes. They range in size from 30 feet to planet size. Some of them are able to transform into mobile city factories or planets thanks to data collected from the Citybots and planet size transformers.

Cybercommanders are Cybermen who after being Upgraded somehow still retained some of their old personality of who they were before. But are now twisted by the Upgrading process. The Cybercommanders are fitted with more advance weapons and armor then normal, and often have something of their past self on them. They are more dangerous as they can still retain the ability to be creative and some still have their powers or skills they had before.

!

Tomoko Kuroki finished typing the profiles of the types of Cybermen they have encounter for the presentation they're all going to have to give to the other universes on this side of the nexus Universe. On her shoulder proofreading her work is a raven name Matthew. Who was once a companion of a being called Dream. Matthew is all what's left of the first universe at the end of this branch of the multiverse. His former master and his family were the last to be deleted by the Cybermen after there was nothing left but the Endless. Then they too were gone once the Cybermen set their sights on them.

Tomoko had asked how the Cybermen were able to delete beings as powerful as the Endless. Matthew simply said they found the one who killed the first Despair and once Upgraded they all knew how to kill them. Dream's last act was to open a portal to another universe so that Matthew could search for a way to stop the Cybermen. And Tomoko was the first person he met and been with her since after escaping her doomed universe. (2)

"Are you done?" Buggy the pirate clown ask entering the room. Like Tomoko and Matthew he was all that's left of his universe.

"Yes it's done," Tomoko said as she handed him the disk with the files she had written.

"I hope this plan will work," Buggy said having been on this trip for too long.

"Doom is searching for the Doctor to complete his plan or for the Doctor to come up with something better," Matthew said.

"This Doctor better be something for the Cyberbitch to fear him," Buggy said.

"Hope is all we have left. The nexus universe will bottleneck the Cybermen slowing them down. We need to gather as many people as we can to stop them from entering the nexus universe," Matthew said.

"I hope Doom will be able to seal the nexus off," Buggy said leaving to give the disk to the others. Who are all the last survivors of their own universes who have something to give to the war effort. The dead weights were mercy killed, as they simply couldn't take care of people who couldn't do anything to help. (3)

"Just remember to tell the others not to tell the other univeres what the real plan is," Tomoko said remembering how that one magical girl ruined everything that could have turned the tide simply because for her it wasn't worth it.

Now her universe have been Upgraded along with the other Universes that had been apart of that battle. Tomoko did enjoy the look of despair on that magical girl's face once she realized what she had done and had not only doomed her universe but all the others because she didn't want to do what she needed to do as she still believed all those who been changed could be saved and wouldn't let them all be killed. Going so far as to kill Megatron to stop him from doing it either. Cyberqueen had broadcast that to the other universes that were still fighting explaining how the magical girl could have put a stop to it all but didn't and even went so far to kill Megatron who was willing to do it, when he tried to active the plan. And Cyberqueen made her watch as all the Universe and worlds she could have saved were Upgraded with the people cursing her name to the very end.

Instead of Upgrading her like the others, Cyberqueen had sent her back to them. The magical girl tried to beg for forgivness but nothing she could do would ever be enough to make up for what she did. They left her on a planet to die alone and forgotten. And after that they never brought along anyone who believes in their hearts that love and friendship will always allow them to win and save everyone without ever having to kill anyone. For that simply won't work with the Cybermen.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The Cybermen retain all the battle data of each Universe they Upgraded. Keeping the powers and skills to be uploaded at anytime into any Cybermen when needed. They also faced different kinds of energy beings and their weapons are able to be tuned in on the setting that will effect that being. And they upgraded their bodies to either use an energy attack to recharge their power cells or be not effected at all. Like how the Borgs adapt their bodies so that most weapons will only work two or three times before they're useless. Magic no longer effects them before of the metal alloy they're made out of can't be directly be effected by magic. They also can use any power or skill they have ever collected depending on what type of Cyberman is using it. Cybernano's are the only ones who can use rubber or blob like powers.

2 - The first Despair of the Endless was killed by someone. So all it would take is for the Cybermen to find the one who killed an Endless to learn how to do it. Which they did.

3 - The survivors have the same outlook as the people in Blue Gender. They seen so many worlds fall that they have no value to life, love, or simple compassion since they can't afford to feel that way anymore. As the Cybermen have used that against in the past so many times that those who survive simply abandon people who try to save someone who has already been infected or Upgraded. And kill those who rather keep their mortal or honor while costing the mission.

!


End file.
